Through Her Eyes
by dreamer47030
Summary: The Outsiders through the Curtis' sister's point of view, Pony's twin Addie.  Follows the storyline a little bit with some new additions and ending. Dally/OC. You could call it Mary Sue
1. Close Call

As my twin brother and I stepped out of the darkness of the movie house, two things were on our minds, Paul Newman and a way home. Ponyboy looked over at me and nodded meaning yes we were walking home. And so began our hike home, but let me take a minute and introduce myself.

My name is Adelina Nicole Curtis, but everyone calls me Addie or Adds. I'm fourteen years old and a freshman in high school. You're probably thinking how is she in high school, right? My brother and I ended up skipping a grade because we had such good grades. I have light brown hair that falls naturally down to my shoulders. I don't curl it or put tons of hair spray in it like other greaser girls. That's right I'm a greaser and proud of it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Ponyboy roughly grab my forearm.

"Pony what are you doing?" I asked pushing his hand off.

"Shhh, Addie look," he whispered pointing ahead. A car full of Socs sat at the corner goofing around.

"Oh, Ponyboy what are we going to do? I don't want to go near them."

"Come on we'll go down the ally, plus it's a short cut."

He grabbed my hand as we hurriedly ran to the ally without being seen. Well we are not too good at that because the next thing we know the Socs are after us. We started running as fast as we could. Pony was holding back, I mean come on the kid is a track star, but I knew he didn't want to leave me behind. The car pulled up in front of us and they started to get out. We turned to run the way we came but they grabbed us.

"Ponyboy!" I screamed as they pulled us apart. They started beating him up as one held me back to watch.

"Hey greaser time for a haircut," one of the Socs said.

"Leave him alone, he never did anything to you!" I shouted.

"Tony shut her up. Better yet put her in the car, we can have some fun with her," he laughed as he returned to Ponyboy. The one holding me started dragging me to the car.

"Darry! Soda! HELP! Somebody help, please!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" the one holding me yelled. Fed up with me, he threw me at the car. I hit with a bang and collapse to the ground. He threw the door opened and shoved me in, but not without punching me in the stomach and face to get me to stop screaming.

I heard distant yelling coming and then soon the other Socs were running into the car. I knew the gang had come and were scaring them off. I fought to get out of the front seat, but the Soc holding me had a good grip. They started to drive away and I started to panic.

"You better let me go right now," I demanded. They started laughing.

"Why is that sweetheart?" asked the driver.

"Because my boyfriend is Dallas Winston, that's why. He will tear you apart from the inside out if you ever lay a hand on me."

"You're Winston's broad?" a Soc in the back asked.  
"Yes, now let me go."

"Man we can't be messing with Winston's girl, this is suicide."

"I know," said the driver, "push her out. We got to get out of here."

While the car was moving they threw opened the door and pushed me out. I screamed as I landed on my left arm. Pain exploded through my wrist as I laid on my side crying.

The sound of running footsteps met my ears. Strong, soft hands lightly touched me to turn me over.

"Oh Baby Girl, what did they do to you?" Darry asked. Recognizing his voice I sat up and attached myself to him with my good arm and cried into his shoulder. A hand landed lightly on my back.

"Oh Adds," Dally's voice echoed in my ear. The only times he uses that voice was with me.

"Dally," I cried as I threw myself into his arms. I wept silently in his arms. He truly was my rock and my strength when I'm down like this. I would have never made it through my parents' death and the court decisions without him.

"Its okay baby, they ain't going to get you. Don't worry, I've got cha." He rubbed my back as I broke down.

"Where's Ponyboy? Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Soda and Darry have him."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Just a little shook up like you but he is fine."

"Okay," I said relieved.

"Come on, let's get you home and get you cleaned up." He helped me stand up and helped me walk home. I could already hear Darry yelling as we were coming up the street.

"Why were you two walking by yourselves in the first place? You're the oldest Pony, why don't you ever think? They could have done a lot more damage than what they did," he yelled.

"I was thinking!" Pony yelled back.

"No you weren't. If the gang wouldn't have shown up you would have been worse off then you are and Addie wouldn't even be here right now."

"Darry!" I yelled intervening. Soda and I were the peace keepers of the family. We were the ones who stopped all the between Darry and Ponyboy before anything got too out of hand.

"What!" he yelled turning around to see me.

"Leave him alone. It's not his fault. All we did was go see a movie. Those jerks were on our turf when we were walking home and decided to pick a fight with us."

I pushed past him and ran into the house, slamming the gate with my good hand. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I turned to the mirror to inspect the damages from the Socs. Tiny cuts covered my face and arms from falling out of the car. My arm was already turning black and blue which was not a good sign. I wet a towel and began to clean the cuts. Halfway through a knock came on the door.

"Come on babe let me in," Dally pleaded.

I unlocked the door and slowly pushed it opened. I walked over and sat on the toilet as he followed me in and shutting the door once again. He took a piece of my hair that fell and tucked it behind my ear to inspect my face.

"You don't look too bad in the face," he laughed.

"It's not funny Dal," I hit him lightly.

"Okay, sorry. Here let me see your arms."

I held up my right and let him inspect the cuts and clean the ones that I hadn't gotten to yet. When he got to my left hand his facial expression changed from worry to anger in seconds. I quickly pulled it away from him.

"Dal it's nothing," I resorted.

"Nothing. Addie your arm is black and blue and you call that nothing."

"Dal I told you I'm fine. Calm down please. I don't want my brothers to know okay. They worry enough as it is."

"Adds this could be seriously messed up."

"It's fine Dally."

"Okay then move your arm around."

"Fine!"

I lifted it up and bent it back and forth at the elbow.

"See."

"Now move your wrist," he instructed.

I smiled and brought my hand up and twist it just lightly. Pain shot through my arm and I quickly brought it up against my body.

"Okay that's it. I'm telling Darry." And he turned around and started to head out to the living room.

"Dally! Come back."

"Addie they need to know. You can hate me all you want but you need to get that checked out," he protested. "Darry!"

"Ughhh," I exhaled as I followed him.

"What's going on Dal?" he asked from sitting in Dad's old arm chair.

"We need to go get Addie's arm checked out."

"What's wrong with her arm?"

"Show him?" he ordered turning to me. I slowly lifted my arm up for him to see.

"Jesus Addie! How did this happen?" he yelled as he got up to look at it more closely.

"When the Socs pushed me out of their car I kinda landed wrong."

"Those bastards!" Two Bit cursed from the kitchen. The guys all started yelling other comments.

"Guys calm down I'm okay. We don't have to go, I'm fine."

"Adds we're going and that's final. Go get your coat," Darry ordered.

"I got it," Soda put in as he rushed off to my room to get it.

"Pony come on, help me out here," I asked turning to him.

"Sorry Adds I'm not getting into this one."

"You're suppose to be my twin. What good are you?"

"Yeah, yeah," he waved me off and returned to the book he was reading. Reading is pretty much all Pony ever does. That and running. Sure he hangs out with the gang a lot, but when he is by himself, that's all he does.

"Come on Addie," Darry called walking out the door. I followed obediently. We got in his truck and he started to drive toward the hospital.

Here's the reason why I'm freaking out so much. I hate, let me rephrase that, I'm terrified of hospitals. I haven't mentioned this yet but I was actually in the car when my parents died. We were in the country and we were crossing a railroad track and a train came out of nowhere and hit our car. Mom and Dad were killed instantly and I somehow miraculously survived. I was in the hospital for two months and those whole two months Dally sat by my side. I've never stepped into a hospital since.


	2. Hospital Visits and Late Night Chats

**I do not own the Outsiders…only Addie **

**Oh and Dally isn't 17 in this story he's 16 like Soda and Johnny is 15.**

**Enjoy**

We pulled up to the hospital and Darry parked by the Emergency entrance.

"Darry we don't have to do this," I tried to reason.

"Addie we are getting that arm checked out, it could be broken for all we know."

"But Darry…" I whined.

"No buts. Adds I know you don't like hospitals. But this isn't like last time."

"I know it isn't like last time but I still have that feeling like it is. I'll walk in there and I'll get the same feeling I had before."

"And what's that?" Darry questioned.

"The confusion, the constant fear of what was going on. All I can remember of this place was you and Soda coming into my room with Pony and saying Mom and Dad were gone and were never coming back," I cried.

"Oh Adds, I know baby, I know." He pulled me over and wrapped me in a big superman hug. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Darry, promise me one thing."

"Sure kiddo, anything."

"Don't leave me."

"What do you mean princess?"

"Last time you guys weren't really here. I mean yeah I had Dally here all the time, but you guys weren't here."

"I won't leave you unless you tell me to, I promise."

"Thanks Dar." I gave him a reassuring smile and we got out of the car.

One hour later, medication, and a three foot of wrappings later, we walked out of the hospital. The doctor was nice and said that my wrist wasn't broken just sprained which was a good thing.

By the time we return to the house it was around supper time. Soda was in the kitchen cooking one of his specialties, green spaghetti. He is always changing the colors on food. He says he wants it too look fancy and different. Different yes, fancy no.

I walked over to Dally who was sitting in Dad's old chair watching Mickey Mouse with Two Bit. I gave him a kiss and sat down on his lap.

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked eying my arm.

"It's sprain and that's all. Just have to keep it wrapped and take it easy for a week or two."

"Well that's good new. Hey I was wondering, I'm taking Johnny and Pony to the Drive In tomorrow, wanna tag along?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun," and I kissed him again. I leaned back against him and watched Mickey with them. Darry came in and noticed how comfortable I was getting with Dally and gave us a disapproving look. You see Dally is two years older than me, he's 16. He thinks Dal is going to two time me but we've proved him wrong. Ever since I was in the hospital I started to grow closer and closer to Dally. He never left my side then and it really showed me that he cared about me truly. We decided to make it official about two months later. And as you can see Darry still isn't too big on our relationship.

To make Darry happy I got up and headed to my room and laid down on my bed. My head was hurting and now thinking about it the pain meds for my arm were starting to wear off. I shut my eyes and grown into my pillow.

"Something wrong Adds?" Soda asked peeking into my room.

"Pain," I replied.

"Oh, didn't the doctor give you pain meds."

"Darry has them and I don't want to ask him for them."

"I'll get them for you. Just relax."

He returned moments later with two pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go princess," he smiled.

"Thanks Soda," and I took my medicine.

"You hungry? Supper is ready."

"Yum green spaghetti. I think I'll pass. I'm still not feeling that great. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay babes, call if you need anything."

He turned my light off and closed my door to give me more privacy. It always got loud at dinner time and with the door shut it drowned out some of the noise. I fell asleep just about instantly. I woke up an hour or so later when someone placed a blanket on me and kissed my forehead gently. I knew instantly it was Dally.

"Dally?" I asked half asleep.

"Hey babe, how ya feeling?" he asked.

"Better, just really tired and sore. Whatcha doing in here?"

"Just checking on you, making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine now," I smiled looking into his lovely brown eyes.

"Well I'll let you rest then…" he turned to leave.

"Dal, can you lay with me until I fall asleep please?" I pleaded.

"Sure, anything for you babe." He laid down next to me and took my hand into his. I breathed in his scent, cigarettes and leather. I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest. It felt so peaceful but questions of what could have happen still ran through my brain.

"Dal?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think would have happen to me today if you guys didn't show up?"

"I don't really want to know," I looked into his eyes, "I can't stand to see you hurt and upset. It's taking everything I've got right now not to go out there and find those suckers and pound their faces in for what they did to you or could've done to you. I should have been there to protect you. I feel like such a horrible boyfriend. You don't deserve me," he ranted.

"Don't ever say that!" I exclaimed, "Dal I'm nothing without you. You're a great boyfriend. You're actually the reason they let me go." I laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, all I had to do was say I was dating you and they freaked out. So in a way you did protect me," I laughed.

"Glad my name did something than," he laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too," and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and leaned into him again finally peaceful enough to sleep. And I did sleep and dream of Dally the rest of the night.


	3. Never Gonna Be Alone

_The music was lightly playing, some old classical just how my parents liked it. We were driving home from the country. I had just got done at a piano camp and had been missing home terribly. Mom and Dad were laughing in the front seat and smiling at each other. I kept my gaze out the window looking at the beautiful scenery._

"_Addie you are going to have to show us what you learned at your camp," my Mother stated._

"_Sure Mom we played this really cool waltz. Maybe you and Dad can dance to it. It's very pretty and easy to dance to."_

"_Okay pumpkin," Dad interrupted, "Can't wait to hear it."_

_I turned my attention once again to the landscape. Before I even have a chance to scream for Dad to look out bright lights came out of nowhere. The impact hit the front of the car making as spin continuously in circles, ramming us finally into a line of trees._

_I remember the unbearable pain coursing through my legs and head. The smell of copper filled the air. Blood, and lots of it, was scattered throughout the car. Dad's head was against the wheel looking down. Mom's head hung loosely toward the window._

"_Mom? Daddy? Are you okay?"_

_No answer._

"_Mom? Dad? Come on please be okay, please God."_

_More silence. _

"_Somebody help! Please somebody help us!"_

_Even more silence._

_The feeling of being alone overwhelmed the pain. Mom and Dad weren't responding and I could only fear the worst. I got the feeling that nobody was ever going to come until things started to get blurry as the sound of sirens came in the distance. Before anyone could reach me the blackness took over._

_I awoke to a door opening and wheels against the pavement. I opened my eyes slowly and saw bright lights above me._

"_Mom? Dad?" I called out._

_I heard hushed voices talking next to me but I couldn't hear quite what they were saying. Then I heard familiar voices._

"_ADDIE!" they called._

_Whatever I was on stopped. My brothers appeared by my side along with our friends. Darry's hand went up to my face and pushed away a stray piece of hair._

"_Oh Baby Girl," he said._

"_Darry where's Mom and Dad? Where are they? Are they okay?" I sobbed with tears I didn't know I was crying._

_Darry turned his head to Soda and Pony. Tears were in both of their eyes. Something had happened I could tell. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned my head to see that it was Dally._

"_Everything will be okay Adds," he stated._

"_It hurts so much right now," I sobbed._

"_We know baby, we know," Soda comforted will combing my hair. _

_A nurse came up and whispered something into Darry's ear._

"_Hey Baby Girl they're going to take you to get checked out, okay?" The nurses started to wheel me away._

"_No! No don't leave me please," I cried latching onto his arm, "I don't want to be alone, please!"_

_My brothers looked torn between staying with me and going to see how my parents were doing._

"_You guys go ahead. I'll stay with her," Dally volunteered._

_My brothers nodded as Dally grabbed my hand and followed us to where we were going. They took us to a secluded room. Dally pulled up a chair and took a hold of my hand again. The nurses began to clean my cuts that were all over my arms, legs, and face. One said something of a possible sprained knee. I looked at her for reassurance but none was given. They finally left promising to return with a doctor for a check up soon, thus leaving Dallas and I alone._

"_How you doing?" he asked._

_I gave him a questioning look. "You really just asked that."_

"_Sorry, I'm not good with this talking stuff."_

"_It's fine. As long as I'm not alone its okay."_

"_Why you so afraid? Are you scared the boggie monster will come and find you?" he laughed._

"_No. It's just, when I was in that car I had this feeling of loosing hope. Mom and Dad weren't answering me. Nobody was around to help us. I felt so useless, so alone. I don't ever want to feel like that again," I sobbed._

"_Hey," he whispered, "as long as I'm here you'll never will be alone. I'll always be here for you."_

"_You promise?"_

"_Yeah I guess I promise," he stated rolling his eyes. I laughed gently._

"_Thanks Dal." I threw my arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek._

_This was a side of Dallas Winston that I've never seen before. Here this tuff hood that came from the rough streets of New York is sitting next to me, a small town girl, and holding my hand and comforting me. This is unheard of. _

_A knock came at the door and my brothers poked their heads in. Once they saw it was okay they entered and surround my bead._

"_Hey guys."_

"_Hey sissy," Soda said giving me a hug, "How ya doing?"_

"_Okay I guess. They gave me something for the pain."_

"_Yeah she has been kinda loopy," Dallas commented._

"_Am not!" I exclaimed slapping his shoulder._

_I turned and faced my brothers, the obvious question stuck in my brain: How were Mom and Dad?_

"_So?" I asked._

"_Yeah about that," Darry started, "Maybe you should sit down."_

"_Ah Dar I'm already sitting down. So what's going on? Please I need to know."_

"_Ah Adds there is not easy way to put this…" Right then and there I knew what he was going to say. Tears already started to stream from my eyes. "The train hit them head on. The most damage was done to the front of the car. I'm sorry baby girl but they didn't…they didn't… they didn't make it," he sobbed._

"_NO!" I screamed, "You're lying, you're lying. NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!"_

I shot up in my bed with a cold sweat over my body. There was a grunt next to me and Dallas sat up. He rubbed my back gently.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just another nightmare."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"It was the accident." He knew not to push it anymore.

"Oh."

"Dal did you mean it that day?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That you'll always be there for me?"

"Of course and I always will. The devil himself couldn't keep me away."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. A Claire de la Lune

I got up after that and Dally went back to sleep. I just knew I wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream, no nightmare, that I had. I thought I would be a good sister and girlfriend and start on breakfast since no one else was up yet.

I walked into the kitchen and started getting everything prepared to cook some eggs and toast. I was halfway through the eggs when Darry walked in, dressed and ready for work.

"Hey Adds, whatcha doin' up so early?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmares again?"

I sent a look at him. He knew better than bring them up. "Yeah, nightmares."

"You haven't had them in a while."

"Yeah I know."

"Where's that sling you're suppose to be wearing for your arm?" he asked, getting all parental.

"Darry I don't need that stupid thing."

"Gosh, darn it Addie. How is your arm suppose to get better if you don't take care of yourself and listen to the doctors?"

"Darry I've been doing fine cooking all morning without it." I picked up the pan with the scrambled eggs in them to put on the plate on the table. Halfway walking over my arm gave out and all the eggs fell to the ground.

"Addie! That does it, go get the sling, I'll clean this mess up."

I stood up quickly and ran to my room. I will admit it, I was being stubborn. But Darry needs to realize that he isn't Dad or Mom and that I can take care of myself for the most part. As I closed the door Dal was just getting up.

"Hey what's going on? I heard yelling."

"Nothing, everything is fine. Breakfast is ready if you wanna go grab some. I'm just going to change."

"Ok babe. I'll see ya out there. Oh and don't forget about our movie date tonight."

"I haven't." I kissed him and then shooed him out the door. I changed quickly and made my way back to the kitchen but not before stopping by the piano in the living room. Mom and Dad got it for me for my twelfth birthday. They told me I needed to practice and plus they would get to hear beautiful music. I ran my hand against the beautiful black and white keys. Flashbacks of last night's nightmare ran across my mind.

"Hey Adds you coming to eat?" Darry appeared in the door way.

I quickly pulled my hand away and looked up.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Hey," he stopped me in the doorway, "were you going to play?"

"No, Darry you know I don't play anymore," I stated like a fact. It's true ever since my parents past away I've never really been able to bring myself to play even one note on our piano. The whole thing of music and playing reminded me too much of them.

"Alright then. Did you find that sling?"

I held it up for him to see. He took it from me and adjusted it to fit me and helped me put it on. Once it was situated we both walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast. I looked at the food on my plate and my stomach began to perform somersaults. Soda looked over at me and saw my expression.

"Something wrong Adds?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Well aren't cha going to eat?"

"I think I just lost my appetite."

"Addy," interrupted Darry, "you need to eat. You didn't eat dinner last night, and I can bet my next week's paycheck that you didn't eat lunch yesterday either."

I shot him a glare and then took one bite of my eggs. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," and he went back to cleaning the dishes. After that I didn't eat again, I had a feeling that the bite of eggs that I did take wasn't going to stay down for much longer. I just stared at the table until Dally suddenly got up to leave.

"Hey I'll catch you later. Meet me outside of Bob's around say 4 and we'll hit the double," he announced kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait a minute. What are you guys talking about?" Darry interrupted.

"Dal and I have a date tonight. We're going to see the Nightly Double," I answered sternly.

"You're not going."

"What! Darry come on its Saturday night, it's not even a school night. If you're worried about me, I have Dally there. Please can I go?" I put on my puppy dog face. I knew it always got to him and it already was working its magic.

"Alright," he answered, "But Pony and Johnny have to go with you."

"Ok fine," I reasoned.

After that everyone pretty much went their separate ways. Soda, Darry, and Steve all headed off to work. Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit made their way into the living room to watch Mickey. I quietly went back over to the piano and stared down at it. Mom's words came back to me from way before the accident. She always said that "Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." Of course she stole that quote from Berthold Auerbach. But she was right. I sat down on the piano bench and gently took off the contraption that held my arm. My fingers graced the keys and I closed my eyes and began the introduction to my parents' favorite song, A Claire de la Lune.

The joy of playing again rushed back to me. My mother's saying ringing inside of my head as I let myself go, away from the socs and greasers and to a place where everyone is equal. I hit the last chords and took a deep breath only to hear clapping coming from the doorway. I turned to see Pony, Johnny, and Two-Bit smiling at me. Pony had tears in his eyes as he rushed forward and enveloped me into a hug. I didn't realize it at the time but I too had tears running down my face.

After awhile I pushed him away and excusing my self to go clean up for my date that would be happening soon. If I only knew what was going to happen.

**So sorry that this is so late. I just started college this past Fall and I really haven't had time to write. Also it was kinda hard to come up with the storyline for this chapter because its mostly a filler. Sorry that its short. Next one will be longer and up hopefully very soon. Thanks for reading. :D**


	5. Fight At the Drive In

We headed over to Bob's around 4 and saw Dally at the corner smoking a cigarette. I silently laughed at him putting on his bad boy image. Of course he is never acted like that around me. In fact he is a completely different Dally. When we reached him, his free arm wrapped around my waist as I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"We got some time still, let's head over to the DX and see Soda and Steve for a few," Dally suggested.

"Alright," we agreed and began to make our way over.

We found Soda outside pumping gas into a car.

"Hey Soda," I yelled. He looked up and smile. Pony was right; Soda does have movie star good looks.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin'" he asked.

"We're hitting the double tonight," Johnny explained.

A thought clicked in his head as he finally realized why we were truly there.

"Ah no, I don't have any extra money to give you guys."

"Come on Soda, just a nickel for popcorn. You know we always have our own way in to the double. The best part is that it's free," Pony reasoned.

"Fine," Soda gave in, "here's a nickel for you and Johnny."

"Hey, what about me?" I questioned.

"Your boyfriend can buy you popcorn," he laughed.

I pouted. Dally's way of paying for things was usually the five finger discount or just starting a fight. I never really liked it when he does that. He must have knew what I was thinking, or maybe it was the look I was giving him, cause he looked at me offended.

"Hey I can pay for popcorn if you want it. I'll even use money to make you happy."

"Really?"

"No."

I stared at him.

"Alright fine, I'll pay the right way."

"Hey Soda, guess what Addie did this afternoon?" Ponyboy interrupted.

I looked over at Ponyboy with horror on my face. I really didn't want Soda and Darry to find out that I played today. Then they'll want me to play more and more and I just didn't know if I could handle it.

"What did she do now?" he turned to me, "What law did you break?"

"I didn't break no law Sodapop Curtis and you know it."

"Well what did she do Pony?" he asked turning around.

"She played," he answered.

"She played what?" he asked not realizing right away what Pony was talking about.

"A Claire de la Lune."

"Ponyboy Curtis!" I yelled smacking him on the arm.

Soda froze finally realizing what Pony was saying. He smiled at me and wrapped me in a big brotherly hug.

"That's awesome Addie. I'm so proud of you." He kissed my temple. "How did it feel?"

"…Peaceful."

"Hey guys if we're going to make the double we should leave now," Johnny announced.

"Alright let's go," Dally responded taking my hand.

"I'll see ya later Soda," I yelled back at him. He waved me on and went back to work.

We walked a couple blocks and then Dally pulled me closer and wrapped his arm closer around me.

"Why didn't you say you played earlier?" he asked.

"It wasn't a big deal."

"Adds, trust me, it's a big deal. You haven't touched that thing since…you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Why today?" he asked.

"I have no idea. It sort of just called to me I guess."

"You'll have to play something for me one time."

"Yeah, sure, sometime."

We arrived at the side gate and carefully slid under the fence. Dally helped me dust off as we made our way over to the chair seating section and found some seats. I silently thanked myself for deciding on wearing jeans because the night's chilly air settled upon us. The only thing I was not smart in wearing was just a t-shirt. Dally, seeing me shiver a little, took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

Then trouble came. Two Soc girls came and sat in front of us and I just knew this couldn't be good. I could see Dally grinning knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Dal no, don't do it."

"Do what?" he questioned.

"You know what?"

But he ignored me and leaned forward and started whispering something in the red head's ear. She flinched at whatever he said and he backed away a little. He leaned in closer again.

"Is your hair really red? Is it the same color as you know?"

I gasp. "Dallas Winston!" and smacked his arm before standing up and walking away quickly. I heard Dally yell for me and then felt his hand on my wrist pulling me to a stop.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? Did you seriously just ask another girl if she was really a red head and if it was somewhere private? In front of me Dallas?"

"What? It was a joke. A little stupid joke. I was just messing with those Socs, trying to get them back where they are supposed to be."

"That's not it Dal. I ask you not to do it, but you did it anyways."

"I do whatever I want," he pressed as he backed me against a wall.

"Dal, you don't have to put that bad boy image up for me. Why can't you just act the same way you do around me all the time? Don't be someone you're not. I want to see the real Dally."

"This is the real Dallas!" he shouted making me cringed. He saw me shaking in fear and immediately soften up.

"Adds, I didn't mean it," he tried but I held up my hand and stopped him.

"I don't wanna hear it Dally. Maybe we need to just go cool off for the rest of the night and talk again tomorrow because right now I might say some things I may regret later." I slipped off his jacket and handed it back to him and walked toward the bathrooms.

As I enter the bathroom the tears started to fall. I grabbed some paper towel and dabbed my eyes. I took a couple more deep breathes and walked back outside to see Pony waiting for me.

"You okay Addie?"

"Yeah Pony I'm fine. We just had a small fight."

"You sure? I could have Darry beat him up for you."

I laughed. "No Pone, everything is okay. We just need to cool off, seriously."

"Alright. Well I want you to meet two people." He led me over to Johnny, Two Bit, and two girls. Looking closer I saw they were the ones that were sitting in front of us.

"Addie I want you to meet Cherry and Marcia," Pony introduced. And all our troubles began.


	6. An Even Bigger Fight

See I told you they were trouble. I carefully shook their hands.

"Hey Pony can we get going? I just want to go home."

"Yeah, sure Adds. It's been a tough night for you." Pony threw is arm over my shoulders as we started walking out of the drive in.

"I'm sorry you and Dallas had a fight," Cherry apologized, "I didn't mean to start anything I shouldn't of."

"It's not your fault," I told her, "Dally knew what he was doing. He feels like he has to put up this image to impress everyone. Like I said it's not your fault."

"Ponyboy says you're his twin."

"Unfortunately yes I am," I laughed. She turned her attention back to Ponyboy.

"So tell me about your oldest brother, you never seem to talk about him," she questioned.

"What's there to say? He's big and roofs houses," Pony replied.

"No really what's he like? Is he wild and reckless like Soda or dreamy like you?"

"He ain't like Soda, and he sure ain't like me! He can't stand me. I bet he just wishes he could stick me in some boy's home and Addie in some girl's home but Soda won't let him." I knew how Pony felt. We talked about it sometimes when we were by ourselves. We both feel like we are a burden to Darry and Soda, them always having to take care of us, having them grow up so quickly.

"What are you talking about Ponyboy?" Two Bit snapped.

"Come on Ponyboy you all get along fine," Johnny argued.

"No we don't," I put in.

"You just shut your mouth Johnny you ain't wanted at home either," Pony argued.

"You shut your mother kid," Two Bit snapped and slapped him across the back of his head. Realizing what he had just said, Pony turned to Johnny with apologizing eyes.

"I'm sorry Johnny."

"It's okay man. You didn't mean it."

Two Bit came over next to me. And looked me in the eyes.  
"You alright?"

"Yeah Two Bit I'm fine."

"Is what Pony said true?"

"Sort of. We both feel like we're burdens to Darry and Soda. Sometimes it's hard and Darry gets really on us about things. Soda tries his best to keep peace, but there is always this frustrating feeling in the air in the house."

"I see."  
"Marcia!" Cherry called.

We looked up and saw a car with headlights driving up to where we were. Two Socs got out of the blue car. They stumbled across the ground and one carried a flask in his hands.

"Cherry! What are you doing?" the one with the flask shouted, "Just because we got a little drunk-"

"A little! You call passing out on the streets a little. Bob I told you before I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!"

"That's no reason why you should go walking the street with these bums," his friend interjected.

"Who you calling bums, pal?" Two Bit questioned.

"You. Listen we got two more of us in the back seat."

Two Bit broke his beer bottle on the fence and handed it to Ponyboy as he took out his switchblade.

"Pity the back seat."

They started arguing and stopped only when Cherry said they would go with them. After she said some words to Pony she ran and got in the car and they drove off.

"Come on let's go," Two Bit announced.

We began our walk home and I pretty much zoned off. The next thing I know is I was at the lot with Pony and Johnny. Johnny started a fire as we sat down. I lad back against an old car seat and pretty much fell asleep. The day's events were playing a toll on me and I needed release. The next thing I know is Pony shaking me awake.

"Come on Addie we have to go. It's late and Darry is going to kill us."

I instantly shot up and rubbed my eyes. I saw Johnny lying on the other seat trying to fall asleep as Pony helped me up and we started to walk home. A cold breeze came by and Pony pulled me close to him to get some warmth. We walked up our steps and could see Darry through the window on a phone. We walked in and Darry immediately stood up.

"Where the hell have you two been? Do you know what time it is?" he questioned. "Well it's two o'clock in the morning kiddos."

"Hey Pony, Addie, where ya guys been?" Soda asked from the couch.

"We fell asleep in the lot," Pony said as he walked to the bathroom.

"You guys did what!" Darry shouted.

"We went and hung out with Johnny and fell asleep in the lot," Pony explained closing the bathroom door.

Darry smacked it open. "Hey I can't even call the cops because you three would be thrown in a home so fast it would make your head spin."

"Come on guys let's go to bed," Soda intervened.

"Look I said we didn't mean to," Pony yelled.

Great we were fighting again. I hate these fights and I've already had enough for one day. I just stood in the doorway still, listening to them argue. I could feel fresh tears falling from my face. Pony looked over at me and saw what was going on. I swear we have psychic thoughts or something cause he came over and wrapped me in a hug.

"I didn't mean it, I forgot. That's all I ever hear from you," Darry continued.

"Come on Darry-" Soda tried again.

"SHUT UP! I'm sick and tired of you sticking up for them."

"Don't you yell at him," Pony yelled.

What happen next was a blur. Darry turned around and pushed Pony who still held me and we both went falling to the ground. We both looked up at him in shock and then stood up and took off running with Darry calling out to us. We ran all the way to the lot and found Johnny.

"Come on Johnny we're running away." He pulled him up and we started running again. Finally we slowed down and Pony asked for a cigarette. I swear the boy is going to die from those things. He started to explain to Johnny what happened.

"Darry hit us," he explained as I sobbed out into a fresh set of tears.

"Ah Adds," Pony pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder. "Everything will be okay. Tonight just isn't your night."

After a few minutes we decided we would just walk around the park and try to cool down. Little did we know that we weren't going home tonight.


	7. Trouble at the Park

**I do not own the Outsiders, but I do own Addie.**

"Hey guys got a light? I found a but" Johnny asked.

We started walking across the park when a familiar blue car started following us. I grabbed Pony's arm to get his attention.

"Let's just go sit on the jungle gym. This is our turf," Pony announced.

"Bet they're looking for us," Johnny put out.

Both boys went and climbed to the top while I leaned against the side. Unfortunately for us, the Socs pulled up to the jungle gym and got out of their car.

"Wanna split?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, just stay cool," Pony replied.

"Well, well, well what ya guys know," a Soc slurred holding a flask.

"They're drunk," Pony pointed out.

"It's that guys with the rings man," Johnny replied reaching for his back pocket.

"This is what try to pick up our women," the same Soc asked.

"Hey you're outta your territory now, ya'll better watch it," Johnny told them.

"No pal, you better watch it," the Soc with the red sweater shot back. I recognized him from earlier.

After an intense stare down, Johnny and Pony climbed down from up top. The Soc with the flask took a swig and stepped forward.

"Do you guys know what Greasers are?" he asked. "White trash with long greasy hair." He threw the content of his flask at Pony. Ponyboy flinched and turned back. I could feel Johnny getting nervous next to me.

"Do you know what a Soc is?" Pony asked. No Pony, stay out of this my mind screamed.

"What?"

"White trash with mustangs and madras." He spat at them.

"Oh really," the many rings Soc replied, "let's see what your sister thinks about me."

"Run!" Pony yelled and we took off toward the other end of the park.

"Get them!" I heard the Soc yell to his friends.

I took off running and was just in front of Ponyboy when we got to the fountain. I felt Pony push me from behind and I went tumbling into the freezing cold water. I rose back to the surface hearing Pony yelling.

"Run Addie, Go get Darry!"

I struggled getting up, my arm stinging with the impact that it had received, and was almost out of the fountain when strong arms grabbed me. I fought against them as they pushed my head under the water. Unwanted liquid entered my lungs where my air supply should be.

The next thing I knew I was on the hard ground beside the fountain. Hands were greedily exploring my body. My shirt was being ripped opened by the drunk leader Soc.

"Please stop," I cried.

My thoughts traveled to my brothers, gang, but mostly to Dally. What would he think of me after this? I'd be used goods, tainted, scared for life, nothing to him. How I regret the fight the had. I just wish I could tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him. I wanted to be in his arm right now and feel his warm breath on my neck and hear him say "Everything is going to be alright".

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!" the Soc yelled and slapped me in the face bringing me back to the present. I sobbed and closed my eyes as his hands explored more of my body. He then started to unbutton my jeans. I tried to fight him off but he grabbed my wrists and one hand and held them above my head.

"Addie! Leave…her…A-…LONE!" Pony was shouting.

I continued to fight with the strength that I had left. Next thing I know I heard a grunt and the Soc is suddenly off me and my hands were freed. I kept my eyes closed, too afraid to open them to see what happened to him. Either he was waiting for something or ran off. I choked back a sob and curled into a ball. I feel water drip onto me and a hand touch my shoulder. I flinched at the touch and more tears started to fall.

"Adds, its okay. It's me, Pony," my twin's soothing voice broke through my shock barrier. He was okay. I opened my eyes and buried myself into his chest while he stroked my back.

I felt a coat wrap around my shoulders and just finally looked down to see my shirt completely shredded and barely staying on. My bra was visible to anyone who looked. I put my arms through the sleeves and button it up to hide myself. I fixed my jeans and returned to Pony's chest.

"Addie," Johnny asked and sounded nervous and scared, "he didn't…he didn't you know-"

"-No," I interrupted him, "whatever you did stopped him before he got that far. Thank you." I then looked around to our surroundings. The evidence of water littered the sidewalk. But that wasn't all. A dark puddle of something also littered the sidewalk and it was coming from the Soc that was attacking me. He lied there motionless with his eyes wide open still looking at me. I shuddered at the thought of what he was doing only a couple of minutes ago.

"Is he…is he dead?" I asked.

"I think so," Johnny answered, regret in his voice.

"Oh my gosh," I stood up on shaky legs and ran behind a tree and empty my stomach. I could hear Pony's voice in the background asking Johnny more on what happened. The only thing I really heard was "I killed him" and it just made me heave more and I heard my brother doing the same.

"Just let it all out Ponyboy, let it all out. You too Addie! I won't watch."

After a couple minutes we both sat down on the merry-go-round, shivering.

"Are you guys alright?" Johnny asked.

"You really did kill, didn't you Johnny," Pony observed.

"I had to. His friends were drowning you and beating me up. He was trying to rape Addie." I let out a sob and leaned closer into my twin.

"What happened to the other guys?"

"They took off when I stabbed him."

"What now?" Pony asked.

"I don't know man. But Dally would know what to do. Where's he at tonight is the question? Is it Tim's, home, or Buck's?"

"Bucks," I answered and they both turned to look at me, "He's been staying there lately. He slashed Tim's tires earlier. He wouldn't go there knowing there be a fight. And he hasn't been home in ages. So he's most like at Buck's."

"Alright let's get there then."


	8. Patching Things Up

On the way to Buck's I was back into my daze of shock. I didn't even realize we were there until a train's horn broke through my thoughts and snapped me back into reality. Pony and I stood behind Johnny as he knocked on Buck's door. I leaned up against Pony to get some warmth and I cradled my bad arm to my chest. Buck answered the door.

"What do you boys and gal want?" he asked.

"We gotta…we gotta see Dally," Johnny answered.

"Really."

"Just tell him its Ponyboy, Addie, and Johnny, man. He'll come." Buck paused and looked at us. "Come on!" He closed the door and went up to get Dal.

"You doin all right Adds," Pony asked.

"Just really cold," I answered shaking trying to get closer to him.

"How's your arm?"

"Hurts like hell."

We were interrupted as the door opened and Dally appeared shirtless.

"What do you guys want?" he asked.

"Johnny killed a Soc," Pony told him.

"What?" he asked sleepy. I think we woke him up.

"I knew if anyone could get us out it would be you. I'm sorry that I got you away from this party and all. I just don't know what to do man."

"Naw, I was just…just tryin to get some sleep, I got in a fight with Shepherd tonight. Come on we'll straighten out this mess, get in." He grabbed Pony and pulled him into the bar, dragging me with him. "Ponyboy, Addie are you guys wet?"

"Naw I'm okay."

Dally quickly pushed us through the crowd. Pony became distracted and peered into one of the rooms.

"Ponyboy, Addie come on. You're both are gonna catch pneumonia," Dally pushed us on. He led us upstairs and to the room he rented. He made us sit on the bed.

"Hey stupid take that wet sweatshirt off man," he ordered to Pony. He tossed Pony a towel and wrapped it around himself and me and Dal also took out a heater from the drawer.

"Man, I wish I had a weed now," Johnny announced.

"Here," Dal handed Johnny the gun, "Don't point it at me, its loaded. Here's 50 bucks too. Look I'm not going to be the one to tell your big brother about this-"

"THEN DON'T TELL HIM" Pony yelled at him. I cowered back against the wall and away from my brother. Dal started talking to them about something but I just tuned them out. My head was starting to hurt and my arm was really starting to sting and being so cold wasn't helping either.

I snapped back into reality again when Dal grabbed my hand. I instantly pulled away and looked up at him.

"Come on Adds. I'm gonna walk you to the bathroom so you can change into a dry shirt. I don't trust any of these low lives here."

I followed him down the hall to the bathroom and walked in, leaving him in the hall. I unbuttoned Johnny's jacket and took off what was left of my shirt. The new warm shirt brought little warmth back to my body. I finally pulled my hair from my eyes to inspect the damage the Soc did and to clean up. I gasped at my reflection. A bruise was forming on the cheek that he slapped. I could make out a couple of hickies that he had placed on my neck. I stepped back and slid down the wall as tears formed once again. I felt so violated and used. Dal wouldn't want me back now, not the way that I was looking.

I didn't even hear Dally come in and sit next to me until he went to put his arm around me. I flinched and moved away.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "Is it about our fight? I'm sorry if it is."

I shook my head no. He still couldn't see my face, my hair was covering the bruise on my cheek.

"Then what's wrong? What happened tonight to you when Johnny killed that Soc?" he asked. I sobbed out loud.

"Hey," he said turning my face up toward him and pushing my hair behind my ear, revealing the bruise, "What's this? Come on tell me what happened Adds. I want to help you, but I can't if you won't let me."

"The Soc Johnny killed…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"He…he…tried to rape me tonight."

"What?" He was getting angry now, I could tell it in his voice and I cringed.

"Johnny saved me by killing him," I sobbed and turned my face into his chest. He rubbed my back and soothed me.

"Don't worry Adds, we'll get them back for what they did to ya. No one is ever gonna touch you like that again, you know why?"  
"Why?" I asked.

"I'll punch them to a bloody pulp for touching my girl."

"You still want me to be your girl?"

He released me so he could look into my eyes. "Of course, what would make you think that I didn't?"

"What he was doing to me, touching me, kissing me, leaving marks over me. I'm used!"

"Stop right there," he interrupted. "How can you think I wouldn't love you after what happened tonight? Adelina Curtis I will love you no matter what happens to myself and you and nothing in this world will change that."

"Really?"

"Most defiantly." Then he kissed me. And that kiss seemed to heal all the wounds that the Soc had made on me that night.

We sat there for a few more minutes until someone pounded on the door to get in. Dally shot the guy a look as we went back to his room where my twin and friend waited. Dal led us back downstairs and outside.

"Be careful, please," Dally pleaded.

"I will, as long as you promise to be careful as well."

"I promise. I'll come up as soon as I can, okay babe?" he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Hurry" was all I could say before he leaned in and kissed me.

Ponyboy grabbed my hand and started pulling me in the direction of the train yard. I looked back once more to see Dally smiling and waving good bye.


	9. Nightmares Coming Back To Haunt You

We snuck quickly onto the train that was going to take us to where Dally said. By the time we snuck past the guards in the train yard and climbed into a cargo area of the train, I was exhausted. I eagerly laid my head on Ponyboy's shoulder as I started to shiver. It was a cold night in Tulsa and with my hair being wet didn't help our situation. Pony wrapped his arm around me and whispered some comforting words into my ear.

Time flew by while on the train. My eyes kept dazing over in a haze and I couldn't focus on anything. I was tired, but every time I closed my eyes all I saw was the Soc above me tearing my clothes, kissing me and touching me in places that I didn't want to be touched. Finally I felt Pony shaking me out of my trance, saying it's time to get off.

Johnny quickly hopped down out of the train and next Pony. They both help me down and had to support me after because my legs gave out.

"Woah, Adds. Are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. "Just tired. My legs just probably fell asleep on the train."

We started walking out into the country. I knew I was slowing them down when Pony asked if I wanted a piggy back ride. I was so tired that I accepted his offer though felt guilty for I know he was tired too. One word and I can sum up the country perfectly for those who have never seen it: boring! All that was surrounding us was open land with nothing in sight for miles. Oh and did I mention grass. Yes, there is miles of grass in the country. We traveled most of the morning not even sure if we were heading in the right direction. Finally we saw some farmers in the fields. Pony put me down by Johnny and walked over to the farmers to ask where Jay Mountain was. He returned to us laughing and pointed to the mountain that was coming up.

"They say that's it. Dally said something about a church being over there," he informed us. "There should be a water pump in the back, so we're good on that. All we need to worry about is food."

"We'll catch some shut eye and then we'll go into town and grab stuff," Johnny suggested.

"Alrighty."

We arrived at the church after another forty-five minutes of walking. It was completely run down, but it would do if it was going to keep us hidden. Pony and Johnny had to pull some boards off a door way so that we could get in. Once we entered, to what I believe used to be the sanctuary of the church, both boys collapsed on pew and went to sleep. Myself, on the other hand, had no desire to sleep, afraid of what might plague me if I did. So I sat in the quietness of the church, sending up quiet prayers to God to get us through this mess.

I gave in to the feeling of exhaustion and laid on an empty pew. It was really cold in the church and I started to shiver uncontrollably. My arm that I had hurt before was starting to sting and become a sharp pain instead of a dull one. The adrenaline from what had happen was now running out leaving me with the real pain and shock from the attack.

Sleep would not meet me. I stayed up whole time the boys were asleep, replaying the attack over and over again in my mind, how Darry and Soda must be reacting, and just past times with Dally.

I was shaken back to reality by Johnny, who I never heard get up.

"Jesus Addie, did you get any sleep?" he asked as I sat up.

"N…No," I chattered, "Too….mu…much…pain..ann…and…scared."

He finally looked me over and saw me clutching my arm tightly to my stomach and the uncontrollable shaking of my body.

"Damn it. Addie, why didn't you wake one of us?"

"Need…ed…sleep."

"It doesn't matter. We could have slept later," he exclaimed. He placed his hand at my forehead. "Jesus Addie! You have a fever."

"What?" I asked in a daze.

"Yeah, a fever. I'm going to wake Pony up to watch you. Then I'm heading in town for food, maybe I can lift a blanket or something too for you. I'll see if I can find some aspirin."

"No…don't. Don't….waste money….on me."

"Dally and your brothers will kill me if I don't, and I would blame myself if I didn't. I already killed one person Adds, I don't want you to be the second."

There Johnny goes and played the blame card. I had to give in at this point, so I nodded my head and he went to wake up Pony.

Pony came and sat by me as Johnny left. He took off the coat that Dally had given and wrapped me up in it and pulled me against his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"You guys…needed sleep," I answered looking up into his eyes.

"Addie you know better. You've always woke one of us up if you weren't feeling good. Why not now?"

"Different."

"No it's not different. But right now just sleep. When Johnny gets back we'll give ya some aspirin."

"Can't sleep."

"Why not? You got to be tired? I can see it in your eyes, you barely can keep them open."

"Nightmares," I shivered.

"Nightmares about what? Mom and Dad?

"Soc," I replied with a cough.

"They aren't going to touch you anymore. Dally sure won't let them near you after what happen. Besides you have three big brothers who will be willing to pulverize them if they even come in one block of you."

"Thanks Pony."

"Just catch some shut eye. I'll be right here when you wake up. I won't ever leave ya sis."

With those words I drifted off to sleep finally. Hands kept touch me. Someone whispering things in my ear that I didn't want to hear. I could hear Darry yelling about something. Pony getting beat up by the Socs. Something was holding me down and I tried to fight against it. Then the next thing I know I'm soaking wet.

I jolted awake to see Pony next to me looking worried and Johnny holding a bucket that was now empty of its contents. It took me a couple of seconds to realize I was actually soaking wet and not just from my nightmare.

"Adds, you okay?" Pony asked.

"I'm…fine," I shivered. "Why did…you throw water…on…me?"

"You wouldn't wake up. I shook you, pinched you, and slapped your face, you were dead out of it. I thought you would never wake up. Johnny threw water on you, it was the only way to make you snap out of it."

"Thanks Johnny."

"Don't mention it kid."

"Was it a nightmare?" Pony asked turning toward me.

"A bunch rolled into one."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm fine. Did you get the stuff Johnny?" I asked.

"A week's supply of baloney, two loaves of bread, a box of matches, some aspirin for Addie, a blanket for her too, and…"

"Woooo, _Gone With the Wind_," Pony intervened. "How'd you know that I always wanted one?"

"You said something about it once. And remember me, you, and Addie went and saw that movie once."

"Gee thanks." I saw Pony pick up a brown bottle. "Peroxide? A deck of cards…Johnny you ain't thinking of—"

"We have to Ponyboy. We're gonna cut our hair and bleach yours."

"What about Abbie?"

"I don't think she's gonna be moving a whole lot. When she's better and we're still on the run then yeah, but right now she's fine."

Pony continued to pout and run his hand through his hair. Johnny brought me a cup of water and aspirin and placed the blanket over me.

"Come on Pony, let's get it over with. Addie you just rest alright, we'll be right outside."

I nodded my head and sunk deeper into the warm blanket and fell asleep. I didn't know if I was hallucinating when I woke up, but Pony had light blonde hair. But I couldn't remember because I went right back to sleep.


	10. The Days at the Church and FIRE!

The days we were at the church flew by and were a blur mostly to me. What I can mostly remember is that I was cold, in pain (when the aspirin would wear off), and was now developing a cough. Pony and Johnny were doing their best to keep me comfortable and to get me better. At times they would have to force me awake to make me drink water and to stay hydrated. When I could eat, I would have a cracker or a piece of bread, nothing too heavy. I have memories of Pony reading us _Gone With the Wind_ and I would fall asleep with images in my head.

I guess I was right about Pony being a blonde. Johnny did end up bleaching his hair and cutting both of theirs. I wouldn't really have noticed it was my own twin he looked so different.

"Pony?" I asked one night.

"Yeah Addie?"

"Do you think we will ever go home?" I asked snuggling in closer to him for warmth.

"Of course Addie. As soon as this mess blows over we'll be heading home to Darry and Soda and the gang and everything will be back to the way it was," he replied pulling me in closer.

"But it won't be. The Socs are going to be looking for us, you know that. No Greaser is going to be safe."

"I know Adds, but it will get better I promise. I'm sure there will be some sort of fight to ease things up."

"Pony I don't want anybody to get hurt. Fighting is bad and doesn't solve problems it just makes them worse," I cried.

"I know Addie, that's what Johnny was saying the night we ran away. Tell you the truth of sick of fighting and the different sides too. But I don't think that will ever change."

"I wish it will. And you know what I want to be the one to start the change."

"You do, do you?" he laughed.

"Of course. A change has to start somewhere."

"I guess you're right." I shivered. "You cold?"

"Just a bit." He placed his hand across my forehead.

"You still have a fever. How's your arm?" he asked.

"Hurts, but when has it not."

"Let's see it." He took my injury arm and was holding it up into the moonlight. He did a low whistle.

"It's pretty swollen. When was the last time you took some aspirin?"

"I don't know, yesterday."

"Alright here take three." And he handed me the pills. Now Pony believes the more pills you take the better you feel. I've seen him take four to five pills before even though the bottle only said one. I don't believe in his belief so I took one and swallow it and laid back down. Hearing a twig snap and some scratching on the wood I jumped up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Johnny it's a monster!" Pony pointed out.

"Naw its just some animal. Go back to sleep you guys."

I woke up the next morning to a wonderful surprise. A kiss to the lips. I opened my eyes and saw Dally in front of me smiling. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming still or hallucinating but when his hand came up to cup my face I knew this was real.

"Dally? What? How?"

"Hey beautiful. I missed you." And he kissed me again. He sat me up and pulled me into his warm, soft embrace.

"Oh God, how I missed you," I cried holding on to him tighter as tears fell softly down my cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay babe, it's okay. I'm here now." Dally comforted me. "Gosh did you guys feed her at all? She's a stick over here," he asked turning to the boys.

"Trust me we tried," Johnny replied. "She's been really sick Dal. We were lucky just to get her to drink water or eat a piece a bread a day."

"She still sick and she's not getting better. We have to get her out of here Dal. This place isn't going to help her get better. It gets to cold at night," Ponyboy explained.

"I hear ya. Listen, let me take you guys out to grab something to eat. We'll let Addie rest here and then when we get back I'll take here with me to Buck's or something to help her get better. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure," the boys chorused.

"That okay with you babe?" he asked turned to me. "I would take you with us, but I rather you rest before the car ride. And these goof balls already look different from the last time I saw them."

"No its fine. I would probably just sleep anyways."

"You need anything before we go?"

"No I'll be fine. Just hurry back, okay?"

"Alright babe." And with a kiss from Dally the boys left with Dally exclaiming "I got a special delivery for Ponyboy Curtis." And with that I laid back down and fell asleep again.

Me coughing in smoke is what woke me up. Looking around I see black smoke everywhere and fire just shooting up from the ground. I could hear kids screaming and adult voices outside yelling out for them. I pushed off the blanket and wrapped it around me as I tried to stand up put only accomplished falling to my knees from being so weak. I pushed myself, for the matter of life and death, up and tried to walk. I got to the doorway when I heard my name being called.

"ADDIE! ADDIE WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here," I yelled as loud as I could. A coughing fit hit me as I fell to the ground again. I looked up and I could make out Dally's figure coming toward me.

"Adds, don't worry I gotcha," he grabbed me and pulled me up into his arms and started to carry me out. The fire was getting worse. From the sound of it all the kids were out now and I could hear Johnny shouting out through the fire's roar.

"Dal did you find her?"

"Yeah, get out of here Johnny!" he screamed.

We finally got outside and Dally laid me next to my brother who was passed out on the ground.

"Ponyboy!" I coughed.

"Where's Johnny?" Dally asked looking around. "He's still inside! Stay here!" And he ran back in to the burning house.

I remember yelling out Dally's name as I passed out into the darkness.


	11. Hospital? Again Really!

**I do not own the Outsides, just Addie :D**

**Also as a reminder Addie is 14 and Dally is 16 in this story. According to a reviewer they think it is sick that Addie is dating someone older thinking that Dally is still 17. If they would have seen that I changed the age of Dally in the disclaimer in chapter 2 it wouldn't seem so sick. And also Addie and Dally did not become a couple until after her parents died. And even then I'm sure they would be okay with Dallas as her boyfriend.**

**Twice in one day? Yep you could say I'm on summer vacation lol.**

When I came to I felt someone holding my hand. I slowly opened my eyes to Soda looking at me all gloomy.

"Soda?" I squeaked.

"Addie," he smiled as his other hand came up and brushed my hair and cupped my face. "Hey, baby girl. How are you feeling?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"I've been better I think. What happened?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he looked at me confused.

"I remember running away and being at the church. But everything else is fogging. There…there was a fire! Wait a minute where's Ponyboby? And Dally and Johnny!-"

"Hey, hey calm down everyone is okay," Soda replied pushing me back down. "You need to rest okay?"

"What's wrong with me Soda?"

"Doc said- "

"Addie!"

We looked to the door and there stood Darry and Ponyboy.

"Darry! Ponyboy!" And they both ran over to me and wrapped me in a hug until I started coughing.

"Easy there sis. Doc says to take it easy. You ended up catching pneumonia while you were at that church and that smoke from the fire didn't help any," Darry explained. "Hey Soda why don't you go see if Addie can have some water or something."

"Sure thing Dar. I'll be right back baby girl," he said and kissed my forehead before going to find a nurse.

"Darry why is my arm so heavy?" I asked as he took Soda's seat as Pony sat on my other side.

"Doc said you ended up breaking your radius bone and you have to keep it in a cast for a couple weeks and in a sling for at least two."

I frowned. Great, I had just got back to playing the piano again and it looks like I won't be playing for awhile after all.

"How are Dally and Johnny?" I asked turned to Ponyboy.

"They said Dally is going to be okay. He just burned his arm pretty bad. Johnny, well Johnny doesn't look too good. Not only did he get burn bad but a beam in the church fell on his back. It's not looking too good for him right now."

"Oh, gosh Ponyboy," I cried, "We can't lose Johnny."

"Hey," Darry started as he wiped the tears from my eyes, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. What you need to worry about right now sis is just getting better."

"But Dar- "

"But no buts."

Soda took this moment to come back in with a cup of ice cubes.

"Doc said only ice chips right now. The smoke didn't do any good to your throat and Doc wants you to take it easy."

"Okay," I replied as Soda took a spoonful of chips and brought it toward my mouth. "Soda," I whined as he made a choo choo sound.

"Humor me please," he pleaded with a puppy dog face.

"Fine." And I swallowed a mouthful. I turned to Darry. "When can I get out of here?" The hate for hospitals finally catching up with me.

"Doc said once you're lungs start clearing up and when you start walking."

"Ah come on. That could take a week. Darry please I can't say here that much longer." He knew I was itching to get out of here already.

"Sorry baby, we got to listen to the doctor. Either Soda or I will stay with you every night if you want."

"Really and you won't leave?"

"We won't leave promise."

"One more question."

"You sure are talkative tonight," Soda joked.

"What's that baby girl?" Darry laughed.

"When can I see Dally?" I asked with a puppy dog face.

"Um, let's just focus on getting you better right now. I don't want you out of this bed until you are ready, ya dig?"

"Darry!" I whined.

"Don't Darry me," he mimicked , "I mean it Adelina Nicole Curtis. I don't want you out of that bed until the doctor says it's okay. And knowing Dally he's probably fighting just as hard to get down here to see you. Pony wanna go see if you can get him in here so we don't have some escapees?"

"Sure Darry. I'll be back."

He left me with my older brothers. I laid back and let out a sigh. Why does my life just have to be so difficult lately.

"Hey Ads?" Darry asked.

"Yeah Dar?" I turned my head to face him.

"What really happened that night when Johnny killed the Soc?"

I was sort of taken back by this question. I still wasn't up to talking about even though me and Pony did a bit while at the church.

"Darry I….I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Some things happened that night I'm really not ready to talk about just yet. Please don't make me say."

"It's okay. Just tell us when you're ready," Soda answered and patted my hand.

Off in the distance we could hear a commotion starting down the hall.

"Hey look I just want to see my girlfriend. I have to make sure she is alright," a voice was yelling.

"Sir you need to go back to you room."

"Screw that shit. I need to see my girl and I'm not going back until I see her!"

"Sir please-"

"I think we found Dally," Darry laughed. "Told ya he would be fighting to see you."

I laughed. Yep that's my boyfriend and I wouldn't change that for the world.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**I do not own the Outsiders, only Addie :D**

I heard Ponyboy call out to Dally faintly from the hall. I looked up to the doorway and saw my boyfriend leaning on the door frame for support. The next thing I know he is sitting on my bed cupping my face. He kissed my forehead and held me to his chest as I started to cry. My brothers silently exited the room to give us a moment alone.

"I thought we were gonna lose ya. When we pulled up to that church and saw the smoke our first thought was if you made it out or not. When Pony didn't see you outside we started into the church. There were stupid kids inside. Pony and Johnny started to help them out while I started looking for you. When I found you in that doorway, you were so pale. Oh God Ads…"

"Dallas it's okay. I'm okay, at least now I am. What about you? What did the doctor say?" I asked looking him over and noticing a bandage on one of his arm.

"Doctor doesn't know shit. Won't let me leave for like two days just cause of my stupid arm being burnt and inhaling a lot of smoke."

"Well you won't be alone."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Doc found pneumonia in my lungs and I can't leave until it starts to clear up," I coughed.

"Oh I bet you just love that decision, don't you?" Dally stated sarcastically.

"Hey don't remind me."

We heard a knock at the door and saw Darry entering back in.

"Hey Dal, Doc says she needs her rest," my older brother ordered.

"Alright, alright. Is someone at least going to stay with her? You know how she is about hospitals. Maybe I can…"

"Don't worry we've got it all figured out. Soda is gonna stay the night and then Two-bit and Pony are gonna stop by tomorrow," Darry informed Dallas and me.

"Is this okay with you?" Dallas asked me.

"Yeah, its fine. You need your rest to. You can't always be taking care of me."

"I'll always take care of you," he replied and after a quick kiss he left to find his own hospital room.

Darry and Ponyboy said their goodbyes and left Sodapop and I in my room. Soda stationed a chair by my bed. I offered to share my bed with him, but he denied my offer saying that he would bump into my arm all night. We both fell asleep and it was only a couple hours later when I felt something cool on my chest. My eyes snapped open as I saw a male Soc doctor leaning over me with his stethoscope. Let's just say that I freaked out. I started jerking my body into different directions to make him get away.

"Get away! Don't touch me!" I screamed which woke Soda right up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I was just trying to see how her lungs were sounding," the doctor explained over my screaming, "she just started freaking out on me when she saw me above her."

"Hey, hey baby girl," Soda soothe as he ran a hand through my hair and turned my head to focus on his face. Even though I knew it was Soda, all I could picture was the Soc above me, touching me in places I didn't want to be touched. I lightly shoved Soda off and curled up into a ball and started sobbing.

"Just leave me alone please! Go away!"

"We need to calm her down," the doctor stated in the background, "is there another way you can try? I don't want to drug her with all the pain medication she has in her system, but I will have to if she won't calm down. She could damage that arm further."

"You are not drugging my sister. Ads has a sort of fear of hospitals. She usually snaps out of acting like this when I talk to her. I think her boyfriend may be able to help, he's down the hall in room 105," I heard Soda say.

I could hear the doctor leave and Soda returning back over to me. I just couldn't snap myself out of what I was imagining. Soda tried again to reach out to me but I backed away from his touch. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I did this. I knew he just wanted to comfort me but he was too close right now. Finally the doctor returned with Dallas who immediately came over to me.

"Hey, hey baby. Come on now calm down. We are just trying to make you feel better. Shhhh," Dally comforted as he rubbed my back. My breathing started to return to normal and my sobs started to die down. "Calm down baby that's it. Just relax. The doc just wants to check you over and see how your breathing is doing."

"No, no make him stay away."

"Addie, he is just checking and seeing how you are doing," Soda reasoned.

"NO! Keep that Soc away from me. He's just like them!" I shouted.

"Just like them? Ads what are you talking about," Soda asked.

"Sodapop, just go into the hall with the doc and let me talk to her. I think I know what this is about," Dallas ordered.

Soda and the Soc doctor left quickly. Dallas continued to rub my back.

"You need to tell them babe. They need to know what happened that night. They can help you if you just open up," Dally tried to reason.

"No, no they can't know what happen. Just think how they would look at me if they knew!"

"They won't look at you any different then what they already do. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I still see you as the same Addie Curtis that we have always have."

"You do? You're not lying just to make me feel better?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"I would never lie to you. Now would you like me to talk to the doctor and Soda about what is going on?" he asked.

"Could you send Soda in? I think I need to be the one to tell him. I kinda freaked him out back there and I think I hurt his feelings when he tried to calm me down."

"Sure, anything babe." He kissed my forehead before exiting the door and Sod came flying in soon after.

"Hey baby girl. You alright now."

"Not entirely." Soda moved and sat on my bed. I had to stop myself from scooting away.

"Do you want to explain to me what happen a couple minutes ago?" he asked.

I paused trying to find a way around this subject. "I freaked out," I answered.

"I know that you freaked out. I also know that your little freak out wasn't because you are in a hospital. You wanna give me the real reason."

I shook my head no. "Soda please no."

"Addie whatever it is that is making you nervous about telling me the reason why, forget about it. I am not going to think of you any different." He put his hand under my chin and lifted it up.

"It happened on the night we ran away from home. We met up with Johnny in the lot and Pony and I were just going to take a walk with him to just cool down. Pony and I planned on coming home, I swear. We get to the park and these Socs just show up out of nowhere. The next thing we know they started to chase us. They threw Pony and me into the fountain and started to hold us under. I think there were some beating up Johnny. The ones holding me threw me on the ground. I think that's when I broke my arm. The next part is sort of blurry. All I remember is them just started ripping and tearing my shirt off and the one on top of me started to touch me in places that I didn't want to be touched," I sobbed as Soda rubbed my back, "He started reaching for my jeans and I just kept begging him to stop but he wouldn't. That's when he let out a grunt and fell off me. When Ponyboy snapped me back from being in shock, I saw the boy who was on top of me lying on the ground with blood just pouring out of him," I cried, "Johnny killed him to save me from being, from being…"  
"I know sweetie, I know. It's okay, let it all out," Soda held me as I cried harder.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I turned my head into his shoulder and just cried until I fell asleep. I knew that I was safe in my big brother's arms.


	13. A Heart to Heart with Sodapop

I woke the next day hearing Soda's voice talking. I slowly opened my eyes remember the past night of events and how I wanted so much for them to just go away.

"Alright man get here as soon as you can. I have to be at work at 10. See ya soon." I heard the click of the phone and Soda sat down in the chair near my bed. "Hey Baby Girl, how you feelin?" he asked.

"Good so far. Soda, when can I get out of here?"

He laughed. "You know when, when the doc says you are good to go and not a day earlier."

"Please, this place is driving me crazy. Too many Socs around here." Soda sighed.

"Is this about last night and what happened a couple days ago?" he asked.

"Yea in a way. I keep picturing him Soda. He's there every time I close my eyes, his eyes are staring right into my soul. I keep thinking that somebody here is going to try to hurt me too. Please, I need to get out of here," I cried.

"Hey, hey calm down. When Darry comes by around 10 on his break we can see what he can do. But right now you need to stay here," Soda reasoned as he sat down on my bed facing me. "You know, Darry needs to know about what happened that night?"

"Soda, I…I can't. It'll break his heart. What will her think of me when he finds out? He'll kick me out. Send me to a girl's home. I'll never see you, Pony, Dally, or the gang again. I-"

"Stop that," Soda ordered placing a hand over my mouth, "You know as well as I do that Darry will never do that to you. If he is going to be angry at anybody it will be the Socs and himself. Do you know what he did when you guys didn't come back that night."

"No, what?"

"He broke down and cried. I have never seen Darry cry Addie, maybe only a little when Mom and Dad died, but never since then. He is so sorry for pushing you and Ponyboy."

"He is?"

"Yeah. See sometimes when we are angry at someone we say or do things that we have no control over. That's what happened that night. Darry was so angry that you two weren't home one time that he let that blind his actions. He never meant to push you guys. He was just worried about where you both were and about your safety. He really cares for all of us."

I sat for a moment and let that all sink in. Darry really did love us and what happened that night was truly just an accident. New tears began to flow at this new revelation as I grabbed Soda into a hug.

"Sodapop when did you get so smart?" I asked.

"From my dropout education. See school doesn't teach you this stuff," he laughed, "But that don't mean that you shouldn't still go," he finished seriously.

"I know, I know".

There was a knock at the door and we both turned to see Darry stuck his head in.

"Hey Baby Girl, I hope you had a good night's sleep?" he asked as he walked in and sat in the chair that Soda occupied before.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I smiled.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've been crying. Why was she crying Soda?" Darry questioned.

"Don't worry Darry, everything is fine now. In fact I think Addie has some things she wants to talk to you about. I'm gonna go find so chocolate cake for breakfast and clean up a little," Soda replied before squeezing my hand and then leaving me in the room with my eldest brother. Darry turned his attention to me and looked a bit confused.

"What's going on Addie?"

"You said you wanted to know what happened that night right?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"The reason Johnny killed that Soc wasn't just because they were beating us up," I choked as Darry grabbed my hand, "he did to save me from something horrible."

"Save you?"

"Yeah. After the Socs dunk Pony and I in the fountain and tried to drown us, so took me out and started to touch me in places I didn't want them to touch," I told him. My eyes traveled to the sheets of my bed so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with Darry. "You have to believe me, I fought and fought to get away but there were too many of them and one was sitting right on top of me. I can remember screaming for somebody anybody to help." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Finally the Socs ran away and the guy on top of my rolled off. I can't remember anything until Pony started shaking back to the world that's when I saw him. The Soc that was on top of me was lying near me with a puddle of blood all around him. His eyes kept staring wide open right at me." I looked up into Darry's eyes to see tears slowly starting to fall. "Johnny killed him to stop him from raping me. But his eyes Darry, I can't get his eyes out of my head. Make them go away, please. Make them go away."

In a second Darry was sitting on my bed and enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. He gently rubbed my back as I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Oh, Baby Girl. You don't deserve anything that has happened to you these past couple days. I had no idea what you've been going through. I'm so sorry I pushed you and Ponyboy. I wish I could take everything that happened back," he confessed.

"I know Darry, I know."

"Tell me one thing though," he asked pushing me away a little, "the Soc, he didn't…he didn't-"

"No, Johnny stopped him before he could. Darry, Johnny's a hero for not only saving me but those kids at the church and look where he's at. A hospital bed fighting for his life, it's not right, it's not right at all."

"I know Baby Girl, I know."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see that Sodapop had returned to the room.

"Hey you two. I take it Addie told you what happened?"

"Yeah she did."

"Good, cause maybe you can tell the doctors that she's not crazy and doesn't stabilizing meds."

"What!" Darry asked standing up.

"Oh, you didn't tell him about last night?" Soda asked looking at me. I shook my head no. "Yeah, she kinda freaked out last night when a doc was checking her out. We couldn't get her to calm down. He was gonna drug her if I didn't go grab Dally to calm her down."

"Ads, how many times do we have to tell you that you don't have to be afraid of hospitals?" Darry asked turning to me again.

"It wasn't that," he gave me a look, "okay maybe it was that a little bit. But it wasn't the main reason. Soda, can you help me out here?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. Dar let's talk in the hall and let Addie rest."

"Alright, and I'm going to find your doctor and yell at him for not calling me last night." I laughed as they both exited my room. I leaned back against my bed and let out of deep breath and thought of all that has happened in the past week. Things were changing, but what if change wasn't a good thing.


End file.
